


In the Shadows

by JenInWonderland



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenInWonderland/pseuds/JenInWonderland
Summary: Reader is a shadowhunter. On a typical hunt, you run into the Winchesters.





	

“Freeze!” You heard a man call out after you sliced and stabbed the demon in front of you. You smoothly turn to see a handsome man pointing a gun at you.

“You can put that down. I’m not going to hurt you.” You said, slightly annoyed at the man holding a gun to you. You were only slightly confused as to why they could see you. You had remembered your glamour. Were they downworlders?

“As soon as you put down the freaky glowing sword.” The man yelled before a taller man quickly entered the room.

You held your hands up in surrender and turned your head to whisper the blade’s name. The blade disappeared and you put the handle on your belt. When you looked back at the two men, they looked astonished. “Your turn. Put down your weapon.”

The reluctance in the shorter man’s face was evident. Your glance followed the gun as he tucked it away. “We’ve got some questions for you.”

“I’m sure you do, cutie pie.” You smirked. “Most people would after what you saw…”

“Who are you?” The taller man called out as he moved to stand next to the other man.

You think for a moment. “Jen, and to answer your probable next question, let’s just say that I protect people from the things that lurk in the shadows. You’re welcome, by the way.” You pause for a moment before speaking, “And who are you two?”

The men shared a glance. By now, the taller one had noticed the burned look of your newest rune with a hint of concern in his features. “I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam.” Dean introduced with a brief pause. “It’s nice to meet a fellow hunter, but I’ve never seen a hunter with a weapon like that. Looks like it comes in handy.”

“So, you’re hum-nters?” You quickly corrected but Sam looked suspicious of you. Jace and Alec wouldn’t be happy about this. There was a tension that almost immediately appeared in the room. In a few brief seconds, Dean’s gun was back in your face.

“What are you?” Dean grounded out. When you didn’t answer after a moment, Dean spoke again, louder this time. “What are you?”

You purse your lips. Mundanes with the sight. This was new. You were going to be in so much trouble if anyone found out about this. It was just supposed to be a routine mission. You shook your head slightly before speaking, “Like I said before, I protect people from things that lurk in the dark. I kill demons. You actually got part of what people call my people right.” You took a breath. Here goes nothing. “I’m what is called a shadowhunter.”

“And that means?” Sam lead.

“That means that I protect people from the things that go bump in the night.” You explained simply.

“No, hunters protect people from the things that go bump in the night.” Dean argued, “What makes a ‘shadowhunter’ so different.”

“You didn’t honestly think that you were the only ones protecting the planet,” you quipped. “What makes a shadowhunter so different, or better as some would argue, is the fact that we were born to do this. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’ve got to go.”

The gun renewed its position, pointed at your chest. “You’re not going anywhere until we get some answers.”

“I gave you some answers. It’s not my fault that you don’t like what you got. Now, do everyone a favor and put that gun back before you accidentally shoot someone who is trying to help you.”

Dean quickly glanced at Sam. Sam stepped forward and Dean lowered his gun, “You asked if we were human, or you almost did. Would it be right to assume that you aren’t human?” Sam asked.

You sighed once more. You were going to be in such deep trouble. “I shouldn’t even be telling you this… but, shadowhunters are a race of half angel and half human beings who protect mundanes, or people, from the things they don’t want to believe are real.” There was a pause, “Oh, and the mundanes don’t usually see us.. So, you two were a bit of a surprise.”

The silence was deafening as the pair digested the news. Dean spoke up,“Half-angel, that’s a new one.”

“Mundane hunters are a new one for me.” You quipped. “Look, this has been fascinating, but I really wasn’t lying. I have to go.” You tried to be patient. “We can talk about this more later.” You say, before holding your hand out. “Phone?”

Sam was the one to hand you a phone. You easily put your number in the contacts and handed the device back to him. “I’m based here in New York, but i’ll help if I can. Gimme a call or a text and I’ll see what I can do. ..-We all good here?”

Sam and Dean nodded. You smiled and ran out of the building, the speed rune was still strong. You couldn’t shake the feeling that you would be seeing those boys again. 


End file.
